Cellular Idol: The Finals
by thraxbaby
Summary: Sequal to Cellular Idol. We will see who wins Cellular Idol: Thrax, Drix, or Leah.
1. Leah

**Yay! The finals are here! Who will win the title of Cellular Idol?**

**Host:** Welcome back, everyone, to Cellular Idol! In tonight's final, Thrax, Leah, and Drix will compete to see who wins the title of Cellular Idol!

*audience cheers*

**Host:** Now, let's meet our judges! Thraxbaby…

**Thraxbaby:** Hi!

**Host:** …Harry Potter…

**Harry:** Hello!

**Host:** …and Simon!

**Simon:** Let's get this over with!

**Host:** Okay! First up is Leah!

**Ozzy:** Go Leah!

**Leah (Touch My Body by Mariah Carey):  
**MC, in the place to be

I know that you been waitin' for it, I'm waitin' too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof

If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube

'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than a pair of your jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in a Caribbean sea

If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube

'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

I'ma treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty of joy

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body

**Host:** O.o Ummm… So, judges, what did you think?

**Harry:** That was beautiful! I vote yes!

**Simon:** Do you think that was really appropriate? Thraxbaby's going to have to up the rating.

**Thraxbaby:** Yeah! This is a family fanfiction!

**Simon:** Sorry, Leah. I'm going to have to say no.

**Thraxbaby:** Me, too.

**Ozzy:** Aw, what do you know!?!

Backstage:

**Thrax:** I thought they kicked you out?

**Ozzy:** I'm here for Leah.

*Leah walks backstage*

**Leah:** Hey, Ozzy.

**Host:** After the commercials, Drix will be up!

**A.N.: Poor Leah. Didn't she know I was gonna kick her out anyways? *^****vv****^***


	2. Drix

**Host:** Welcome back! Up next is Drix!

**Drix:** (Fireflies by Owl City)  
You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

**Host:** Very good! Let's see what our judges have to say!

**Thraxbaby:** Drix, I just have to say that this was definitely not your song.

**Drix:** Aren't you the one who's writing this? Why not give me a different song?

**Thraxbaby:** *grins evilly* Nah. I don't feel like it.

**Harry:** Yeah, I didn't like it, either.

**Simon:** Me, neither. Sorry, Drix.

**Drix:** Hey! You made him say that!

**Thraxbaby: ***laughs evilly* Muahahahahahahaha!

**Host: **Okay, watch these commercials while we calm down our judge…


	3. Thrax

**Host:** Welcome back to Cellular Idol! Up next is Thrax!

**Thrax:** Step aside, baby, and let me show you how it's done.

(Through The Fire by Day of Fire)  
Walk in the flame again,  
I'll be there to hold your hand,  
Keeping you safe until the end  
And when the flood begins,  
I'll be there with you to stand,  
Walking in faith until the end

I see you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging.  
I see you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging.

Walking the darkest rain  
I cover you by my name,  
A shelter inside your world of pain  
Step on the waters waves  
Coming to me by faith  
I am the light of better days

I see you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging.  
I see you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging.

I see you through the flood,  
I see you through the fire,  
I see you through,  
The storms are raging

Don't be afraid  
I'll never leave you lying  
Forever yours  
Don't be afraid  
Forever yours  
I'll never leave you lying  
Forever yours  
Forever yours  
Forever yours  
Forever yours I am

I see you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging  
See you through the flood,  
See you through the fire,  
See you through the storms-a-raging

I see you through the flood,  
I see you through the fire,  
I see you through,  
The storms are raging

**Host:** Woah! Let's see what our judges think!

**Thraxbaby:** Thrax, that has been by far, your best performance ever! You're definitely a yes!

**Harry:** I agree. Great job, Thrax!

**Simon:** Me, too. Congratulations, Thrax. You've won Cellular Idol.

**Thrax:** *looks at Thraxbaby* We're definitely goin' out tonight, baby.

**Thraxbaby:** *melts with little hearts all around*

**Host:** So there you have it, folks! Thrax is our next Cellular Idol!

**Ozzy:** That's not fair! This was set up! *gets picked up by security* Hey! He was influencing the writer!

**Thrax:** So what if I was? She's happy and I won. *grins evilly*

*singers get taken away by security before they could jump Thrax*

**Thrax and Thraxbaby:** *evil laugh*

**A.N.: Hey, you knew I **_**had**_** to pick Thrax. He's my man… virus… whatever.**


End file.
